


The Begrudging Misadventures of Era Hess and an Arrogant Ascian Ghost

by Smitten_miqitten



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Humor, Frenemies, Other, The road to self discovery is paved with annoying ascians you used to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitten_miqitten/pseuds/Smitten_miqitten
Summary: My WoL's adventures with a certain unsundered ascian, now ghost. The first three chapters are kind of a resolution to the revelations at the end of the MSQ, while later chapters will be more lighthearted, with both encountering the new story patches and attempting (often poorly) to rekindle the friendship they once had before the Sundering. This is a tentative canon AU spin off of my other fic which is actually canon for my WoL. Things in that fic will be referenced in this on occasion, so it may be helpful to take a peek.





	1. Steward (Diverge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begins partway through Steward, of the main series. To be considered non-canon unless the stars align and SE grants us our resident asshole Ascian back.

"My silly mortal, you're mourning, making gestures for someone who no longer exists to care. Why go through all this trouble for someone who did not spare your very existence a second thought?"

"My gestures are less for him than for the shades"

"The shades have no need for your flowers" Feo Ul countered, not at all interested in half truths.

_"_Quite right", agreed a familiar voice. A voice that, by all rights, should **not** be speaking. "For that matter, neither do I. Yet here you are. How curious."

Era turned, eyes wide half with shock, half with confusion. _How, in the name of the Twelve, was Emet-Selch there staring at her, arms crossed leaning against the doors she'd just walked out of?_ It defied all reason. 

Feo Ul followed Era's sudden startled gaze, but saw nothing that might have warranted such a response. "Seeing ghosts, my dearest sapling?" They teased.

"Ghosts indeed", replied the Ascian, uncrossing his arms to reveal the large hole in his midsection Era had put there not but a few weeks prior. His gold eyes narrowed, never leaving her face.

She noticed now that he did not appear to be entirely solid, possessing much the same glow Ardbert had. But there had been a very good reason she could see Ardbert, and that reason most certainly did **not** also apply to Emet-Selch. _Hades, his name is Hades, _rang a small nagging voice in her head._ At the very least, his killer ought to refer to him properly_, she thought.

She continued to stare, debating what to do next. Should she send Feo Away? It was clear they couldn't see Hades, she'd look crazy speaking to him now._ But what if he's up to something? _No, judging by the state of him, he was likely as capable of causing mischief as Ardbert was. Which is to say, not at all.

"Feo, perhaps we could discuss this some other time? I'll speak to Bismark about it as well. There's something... I forgot." Feo Ul nodded and, despite being ever so curious, departed without argument. Hades smirked at her comment, but there was no true humor behind it.

"How.." She began, but shook her head. How didn't matter, why didn't matter. What mattered was that she suddenly had the answers to the questions plaguing her since the day they fought. Right in front of her, within reach. No more pestering shades, scrounging for scraps of fragments of information he had deigned to leave behind. And she had no idea how long this apparition would persist for.

"Who am I...was I? And you!?" She asked, frantic, as if he would vanish any moment sneering and withholding the truth yet again.

"What, not so much as a hello? 'How are you?' 'How's the lifestream this time of year?' Surely you're curious as to why a dead man stands before you?"

_Slouches before me, more like. _"Are you going to vanish in the next hour?" She asked quickly, impatient.

"No", He replied, appearing rather amused at her inquisitive fervor.

"Then of course I'm curious. How in the hells... No, you're dodging the question. I need to know, after all Hythlodaeus said, after rejoining with Ardbert...."

"Hythlodaeus? How did you come to know that name?" His smirk had gone, replaced with a rather serious look. He was slouching no longer and sauntered closer, staring down at her.

Era told him of the Hythlodaeus she met, his words, and what had transpired between herself and Ardbert in the Dying Gasp. With each revelation Hades' face grew more and more pained. If she didn't know better, Era would have thought he was mentally kicking himself for something.

"So it wasn't a trick of the light. Ah, but I knew that at the end anyway. Would that I had known sooner... you really ought to be more forthcoming about such things! You persistently saw a ghost and didn't think to tell someone?!"

"As if the person I'd tell would be you? With all your cruel remarks? Not on your life...or... well..." She looked away, feeling rather guilty. "Anyway, I did tell the Exarch, though he dismissed it."

"Well, it matters not now." He said, waving his hand as if to brush the idle thoughts away, "As you seem to have surmised, you and I were once the dearest of friends... no, don't give me that look. At this point the distinction between you and Her is irrelevant. You are as much Her as She has been in over a thousand years. I saw as much when you_ rejoined_", He gave her a smug look at that, "with this Ardbert, this fragment from the First. Is that not why you look so pitiful, wracked with guilt over my death? Truly, you need not worry overmuch about that. There are certainly a great many apologies in order, but not for that. As is per usual between us, I would not concede the argument. Tempering notwithstanding." He was smiling now, the same smile he had worn before fading away. "I still don't think you're right, by the way, but by now perhaps I ought to humor you. You always were stubborn..."

"I...would like to hear more, but I suppose I really ought to ask how it is you've come to be here. Clearly the... the auracite _worked_..." She gestured halfheartedly toward the rather obvious hole in his chest. Despite his insistence that she needn't worry, she still felt horrible. She hadn't wanted it to come to that. So rarely did she ever _want_ to kill someone.

"Surrounded by scholars as you are, I'm sure you know that the lifestream has a maximum capacity, yes? Such is the reason crystals form when vast amounts of aether are released suddenly, as a means to contain it until such a time as it can be reabsorbed. I of course possessed no small amount of aether, all of which you so unceremoniously introduced to the lifestream with that ridiculous blade of yours. Ordinarily I would have remained there, drifting much as your friend had, waiting ages to be repurposed, being battered and worn till naught but my barest soul was left, but that is so very _tedious_", He slouched again, gesturing in his peculiar exaggerated way.

He smiled again, "And then I felt you. Like a beacon, no different from the way you jump from one aetheryte to another. Your soul was not this bright before, but now it veritably shines. It seems that, so long as I am in your company, I can keep what remnants of myself I still have control over here in this realm."

Era felt simultaneously dismayed and relieved at this news. She wasn't exactly keen on being followed around by Emet-Selch, the man who singlehandedly orchestrated the suffering of countless people including those whom she held dearest. Yet, there was a small part of her, or perhaps the original part of her, that was glad of his continued presence. Or rather, the presence of the better person he once was. Somehow, Era felt complicit in his crimes, and so found herself unable to judge him too harshly for them. After a fashion, his actions were because of her. Or perhaps she gave herself (her original self) too much credit. Judging by his tone, however, she did not think this the case.

"So, what? Just here to watch, then? Things have been getting interesting; I'm sure you'd find Eden curious." Era motioned for them to walk, as she was getting odd stares from passing shades for talking to herself. Did children in those days have imaginary friends they would speak to? Perhaps that's what they thought of her conversation now.

She had no particular destination in mind as she walked, passing out of the administrative district to a more residential one. With the size of the city she could likely walk forever without ever having to turn around.

"Not opposed to my company? How odd. Then again, of your little group you were the least hostile." He looked a little bored at Era's pace, his stride being far longer than hers.

"Says the person who started half the fights! Openly scheming, bullying Thancred... Is it really any wonder they didn't like you? Well, aside from Ryne. She didn't mind you much, actually." _Are we really just chatting? What even is this? _, she thought. "At any rate, I haven't much right to refuse, given I'm the reason you're in this position."

"Not to mention...I would be dismayed if I were to find that some future iteration of myself were unkind to my friends. As I would not have them forsake my friends, I would not forsake Hers. There is much I want to learn, about Her and about the original world. Also," She considered, "I would like to learn how to see souls, if such a thing would be possible. If you reincarnate within my lifetime, I should very much like to not be at odds again."_And_ _I'd like to keep you from being lonely, after the mess that's caused._ She thought, though she couldn't bring herself to say it aloud.

"A pleasant thought, though unlikely to come of anything. It will take quite a bit of time, I'm sure. If Elidibus does his job right, you may be entirely whole by the time I am reborn." Era made a face at that, as if to say she'd never let that happen. "Oh come now, you and I both know he can just wait til you die of old age, should he choose that course. Though I imagine that isn't his intent. No, he'll want you dealt with."

Hades stopped to consider some flowers that were in a nearby garden. "I admit I am quite keen to see you learn about the past, and I suppose I don't mind to teach you how to see souls, though I doubt your capacity for the art."

"However," He said, tone growing suddenly darker, as if angered, "I won't tell you about yourself. Or myself. That's _your_ job to remember. Who you are, _what you did! _" He spat, jabbing at her forehead with a finger, surprising her at his ability to make actual contact. Ardbert hadn't been able to do that. It hurt, but not nearly as much as his tone."I said there were a great many apologies in order, did I not?" Era felt a sharp pang of guilt, feeling, _knowing _there was something to the accusation, though _what_ eluded her. 

"You need to put in the work, hero." Hades growled, golden eyes burning in the dim gloom of the illusory underwater city.


	2. Reprise

"You think I haven't tried? That I've been wandering this city to sightsee?! I cannot even remember the majority of my current life, as you well know. If I'm to do this myself, might you have a suggestion or two as to how, if you're insistent on dogging my footsteps?!" He was right, it was her problem to solve, not his. But Era had already done all she could think of. She had nothing to go off of, no place to start. It was infuriating, to put it mildly.

Hades made to start at her, clearly about to say something unkind, if the look on his face was anything to go by, but was interrupted by the arrival of another 

[Perhaps I may be of help?], Said a kindly shade, speaking the Amaurotine tongue. 

"Hythlodaeus", Era said softly, more surprised than anything else. "I thought you'd vanished for good. I'd been looking for you".

[Alas, dear friend, my capacity to assist you is as limited as my existence. However, with your companion present I can extert myself far more]. He chuckled in his odd Amaurotine way at both hers and Hades' shock.

[Yes, I can see your current ghostly companion. Mayhap he is stronger than the last, or perhaps it is due to his having created this iteration of me] Hythlodaeus turned to address Hades. [I see you've not lost your barbed tongue, friend. You truly needn't berate her so. It's always been an unbecoming habit of yours, I must say]

"Bah, I will not be scolded by a shade of my own creation", Hades muttered in an almost petulant manner, which forced Era to hold back a snicker.

[Might I suggest immersion, as a means to spark her memory?] Hythlodaeus held out a small bundle, a mask and a robe identical to his own but fitted to one of Era's stature.

"The robe! The one the attendant at the Bureau of the Architect told me to make, before realizing I had no capacity for it.", she exclaimed, reaching for the bundle. She had actually been a bit dismayed that she wasn't able to make it, not because it looked particularly fashionable, but because the odd looks her normal attire garnered were becoming tiresome. "Thank you".

"How odd they even bothered to have you make it at all. You were never actually meant to wear them, the Lightwarden you were _supposed_ to be would have no need of them, though you stubbornly mucked up that plan didn't you?" Hades said, foul mood starting to lighten somewhat.

It seemed to Era that his moods shifted with little rhyme or reason, and lingered for longer than they ought to. It was nostalgic, somehow. _Find a way to shift the topic without being overt, and his mood will change accordingly,_ she thought, feeling as if she had employed this tactic many a time before.

[Perhaps you had more faith in her than you realized] Hythlodaeus said sagely. Looking back down at Era, he continued, [I propose that you wear these items as you make your way through the city. Emet-Selch and I will accompany you, and solely speak our tongue. Try and locate your favorite spot. Do not consider it overmuch, but rather let your feet guide you].

"No need for that, I think. We're already there", Hades murmured, returning his gaze to the garden before him. It was full of just about every kind of flower one could imagine; his eyes locked on a particular kind of light purple flower.

The garden itself was not overly large, and was hidden from view of the street by surrounding buildings. They had followed a cobblestone path to reach it, unusual in its own right. The garden was on a balcony of sorts, and so overlooked the vast dark depths the various skyscrapers descended into. Several benches were scattered throughout, but there were no statues like were in the Academy. It was being tended to by none other than a shadowy Nu Mou.

Era had finished putting the outfit on, finding the mask uncomfortable. The robe had no place for her ears or tail, and so sat oddly on her frame. Hythlodaeus started to apologize and offered to fix it, but Era declined. The purpose of the garment was to not stand out and distract others from their creations. Ears and a tail would certainly do so.

Era followed Hades' gaze, and found she could not look away from the Nu Mou that was watering the purple flowers.

_[... isn't it simply adorable?!], _a distant voice called out in her mind, causing her head to ache.

She shook her head of the voice and turned her attention to the flowers the Nu Mou was watering. "Lavender". 

[Your favorite, yes? It always is], Hades began, forgetting for a moment his declaration that he would tell her nothing of herself. [Each and every iteration I have encountered has professed the same affection for the color].

"Each iteration?"

Hades paused, realizing now that he had broken his own word but, after a second or two decided to humor the question. [Yes. I have met many, many reincarnations of you, most from the source. Quite a few have been warriors such as yourself, ignorantly opposing us at every turn. Others were unremarkable, leading perfectly ordinary dull lives doing nothing of note. One in particular....oh, I'd say from the first or second astral era... was a noblewoman who was insistent that her clothing be lavender or lilac. Frugal in all other respects, she was adamant on this one point. She was the first fragment of you I can remember meeting]

His words were harsh, but he spoke of this fragment with an odd fondness that did not match. [She cannot have been rejoined but once or twice by then. She posessed many of your traits, the stubbornness, the insatiable will to help others, the great love she bore for those around her... all qualities lessened in comparison to to the original, of course. Well, except for the love. When she was with the children it was almost as if she were whole again]. Hades' eyes were distant, shrouded in nostalgia. But there was something in the way he said this that rubbed Era the wrong way...

"The children?" She asked, dreading the response.

He sported a devious grin. [ She was a noblewoman after all, most useful for getting a foothold with which to start an empire. Not to mention she was a fragment of you; I very much wanted to see if my presence would serve to jog her memory. So I took her as my wife.]

That was **not **the response Era had wanted in the slightest. In fact, she felt rather nauseous. While she bore a great deal of affection not entirely her own for the man, it _most certainly_ did not extend to the romantic. If the original had felt that way for him, it was a quality Era did not share.

This much must have shown on what little of her face was visible, as Hades frowned, annoyed. "No need to be rude", he chastised, accidentally slipping back into Common tongue. "Twas an experiment, nothing more. One which did not bear fruit, mind. She remembered nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. What's more, she lost her affection for me quickly after the children came, seeing that I bore no love for them. Called me heartless, and a liar, and would not suffer my company a moment longer than necessary. Fitting then, that she outlived the majority, stuck with me til the end". His tone had turned spiteful, but there was a note of hurt underneath.

It was a reoccurring pattern, Era had come to notice. Whenever he spoke of her original, there was always a conflicting mixture of adoration and loathing she couldn't quite wrap her head around. How can you both love and despise someone? Shouldn't it be one or the other?

"I'm sorry she treated you that way. Though I imagine your own behavior played no small part." Era scolded, doubting very much that he was the sole victim of the arrangement. How must that iteration have felt, to see behind the mask someone entirely different from who she thought she married? To realize that, if he could not love their children, that he likely did not truly love her either?

"Tell me, while you're so chatty, why there is a Nu Mou here? I didn't think them as old as Amaurot". Walking over to it, she reached out to touch the creature, freezing as pain lanced through her skull.

..................................

[This is the concept you've been holed up in this room perfecting? With all the responsibilities you have as a member of the convocation, I would have thought your time too precious to spend creating _helpers_], The voice of Hades spoke, coming from a tall figure cloaked in the same robes Era saw on the Amaurotines of the illusory city. He wore the same red mask as the eldritch form she had bested in the Dying Gasp, some locks of white and brown peeking over the top. [Have you even seen sunlight in these past days?]

[Why of course! There are windows here, are there not]? Era, but not Era, replied in a tongue she did not speak. Looking at the window in question, she saw a reflection of an Amarotine woman. She wore a plain white mask no different from the others Era had seen, with tanned skin the same shade as her own and a mess of disheveled white hair peeking out over the mask. Her hood was down, perhaps because there was no one to distract save Hades in the room, and he had only just entered. [Lest you forget, my specialty, in which I gained the recognition that earned me my seat, is creating beings to fill unoccupied niches. What better, for a member of an organization devoted to bettering our society, to create than a being who's sole purpose is to help people? This is not to be some soulless automata, to answer its master's every beck and call. No, this being will posses the ability of discernment, and the knowledge of fairness. It will instinctively demand equal payment for services rendered, with the ability to refuse services and the power to leave any situation in which it receives inequitable treatment!] Era but not Era exclaimed, excited at the prospect beyond reason.

The figure of Hades smiled fondly at this display of enthusiasm. [And in what way is your concept better than a 'soulless automata'? Would a being that can do only as it is told not be of far greater use?] he asked, his only interest being to prompt more of her raving. He already knew he was bound to agree with whatever answer she gave.

[Ah, but that is the problem! All these concepts the others have been submitting are of perfect unquestioning beings, like to us in image. No will of their own by design. But what, do you suppose, will come of that? Those helpers, never argumentative, never troublesome, would become the apple of their masters' eye. Their owner's fondness would grow, and they would inevitably begin to project, imagining positive traits in these automata that they do not actually possess. With our magics being as they are, this projection would eventually make itself manifest, imbuing the automata with a personality of its own. And thoughts. All of which it was never designed to have nor handle. Inevitably these enlightened few would realize the unfairness of their lot, and rise against their masters. And so we would regrettably be forced to put them down]. She paused for breath, having said her piece in a rather manic manner. Smirking, she continued, [My concept would have no such issues, equipped from the start to deal with such things. Driven by an innate desire to help, they would offer their services, and by a selfsame desire to be fairly compensated demand payment. No request would be so outlandish or cruel as to drive them to uprising!]

[How then, does this drive to help manifest itself? Duty? A desire for honor, perhaps?] Hades proposed, sensing she had not defined that part clearly enough. Of the two, he was the more pragmatic, far better at understanding what makes people tick. Something so vaguely defined as a 'desire to help' would not suffice. A concept such as duty or honor, however, had driven many a person.

[Honor...yes, that would be just the thing, wouldn't it?! You always know how to fill in the gaps in my thinking, Hades. Whatever would I do without you?] She grasped his arm, drawing him to where she had the notes for her concept laid out. [Come, help me create it. You know the concept well enough].

[But it is your concept. It will not be exactly as you intend if I create it with you, even if I am familiar with the idea.] Hades protested, knowing she would not accept his refusal.

[Isn't that half the fun? I find perfect beings to be terribly dull.]

She closed her eyes and began to focus her aether, already knowing he would follow suit. Together they channeled their combined energies into the creation of one, singular idea. As their power burst forth, a small being came into existence.

[It's far smaller than it ought to be. You tried to make it cute, didn't you?] Hades teased. The doglike creature was far, far too small to be of much use to the comparatively giant Amaurotines.

[Yes, well, I don't recall the original concept having my skintone, nor a mess of hair] She shot back, grinning. A great member of the convocation, neigh unparalleled in skill, had been distracted by her lack of a hood.

[I suppose if these are to be our great assistants, we will need to try again] Hades muttered, inspecting the creature that was staring back at him with curiosity in its eyes.

[I think I shall keep this one for myself. Perhaps he would like to help me water my garden when I inevitably forget] Era but not Era said, patting its tiny head. [What shall we call them?]

..................................

"Nu Mou", groaned Era, emerging from the memory. "I...We made the Nu Mou". She choked out, before collapsing to her knees. Looking over at Hades with her blurred vision, she saw on his face a look she had never thought to see the man wear.

Joy.

...................................................................

_*sometime midway through the 2nd astral era*_

_They were holed up in a small, stone cottage, huddled near the fireplace as snow and wind buffeted the walls outside. His wife, as she was begrudgingly called, was sitting in the armchair nearest the fire, bundled in blankets. She had been unwell for some time, susceptible as she was to illness in her advanced age. He had considered using these illnesses as an excuse to be rid of her, flawed, spiteful insult to his friend's memory that she was. A wife passing at a carefully planned moment could garner pity and support when such things could prove beneficial to his cause. He could never bring himself to do it, however. It was still Her, even as a shallow echo. He listened to yet another one of her coughing fits from across the room, for they rarely could tolerate one another enough to be closer. When it had ceased, she spoke, the first time in ages she had words for him. _

_"Darling", she said, no affection behind the word._

_"Hm"? He took a seat opposite her, the process taking some time due to his own aged body. Hopefully he would not need to use it too terribly much longer._

_Looking at her now, properly in what seemed like months, he saw with some surprise that her time was incredibly short._

_"I have borne your secrecy for as long as we have known one another, and kept my peace. Might I ask... *cough cough* ...might I ask that you indulge me one question?"_

_When he did not protest, she continued, "Who is it you were hoping to see whenever you beheld me? Tis apparent that you did not find them."_

_He did not respond right away, mulling over the risks, but ultimately deciding there was no harm now, at death's door as she was._

_"I had hoped to see the person you're meant to be. Alas, you have fallen quite short, though tis through no fault of your own"._

_"How lofty your expectations then, of a woman who has done naught but stay dutifully at your side all these years." She let out a small mirthless chuckle, ending in yet another fit of coughs."We two never could seem to do right by one another. I pray in the next life we will do better". With that, she started to stand, straining her body quite beyond its limits._

_"Whatever are you doing? You should not be up, ill as you are", he said with a note of concern that surprised them both._

_"I am at my last, and I will not suffer your mockery of my weakness in these final moments". Standing fully, she made to leave the room but her legs failed her. He caught her as she collapsed, her frail body featherlight._

_Disunited though they were and disappointment though she was, he felt a sudden panic at his oncoming loss. Though he could not stand the shadowed existence she led, with her gone he would truly be alone in this world of echoes._

_Drawing her close, holding her as gently as he could, he said in a voice so low only she could hear, "There is nothing to mock, my friend"._

_She let out a ragged sigh, clutching at his coat as she expired, her soul being torn from him, drawn into the cold clutches of the aetherial sea. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to highlight with this story something I noticed ingame. Emet-Selch always seems to bounce back and forth between being angry at the WoL and being almost fond. I think that this is something that has surely been the case between the two for a long, long time. I'm sure you can guess where the story is going, and why I think he's so angry with her :)  
As for the small story at the end, I want to make clear this is not a shippy story. The way I see it, the intricacies of a friendship like theirs are such that a relationship like that is paltry compared to the friendship itself.


	3. Whatever have you done?

_[......]_

_[....must end....]_

_A shadowed voice in the cold dark distance of Era's mind called out unintelligibly, strain though she might to hear it. She felt like she was drifting within herself, unable to find the purchase necessary to wake. Too vast was this space, too void of what ought to be present:Memories, feelings, dreams.... How infinitesimally small she was in the face of it all. She reached out, looking for anything at all to hold onto, anything that was hers...._

"....ro. _Heroooo_....Era".

Era's eyes snapped open. She sat up in a panic, trying to ascertain where she was.

[See? Twas her name which did the trick], chuckled the voice of Hythlodaeus. He was sitting on a couch some ways from the bed on which she lay, looking comically large in comparison to it. Everything about the room bore decor in line with the rest of Amaurot, yet it was sized properly to her, rather than the usual denizens. The room was dim, lit by some few lamps and the gloomy light drifting in through the windows, a byproduct of the sea above. Upon the windowseat across from her lounged Hades. He was gazing at her with a look that seemed...expectant.

"And so it did! Welcome back to the waking world, hero", said Hades cheerfully, reverting to the usual moniker. "You remembered something, yes? Something small and insignificant, perhaps, but _something_ nonetheless! Alas, you collapsed not long after", he tutted, though with none of his customary disapproval.

[Your soul was in quite a state during. I think it unwise to push too strongly, fractured as you still are], Hythlodaeus cautioned, earning a glare from Hades.

"She hasn't yet remembered anything of import, and you want her to stop?"

[I don't truly want anything, as you know. I am but a shadow. As for her condition, tis plain that her soul cannot handle overmuch of such strain in its current state], He scolded.

"Oh , don't say that. You'll only give him ideas", Era groaned, head still swimming. "Gods, it felt like an Echo vision, but without the usual distortion. As if I were living it. Really disorienting. I was tall, you were _nice_..."

"What? I'm not nice? After all I've done to help you and yours?" Mock offense colored his voice, a smirk on his lips. "Why, I even gave you your own room". He gestured around him.

She ignored him, as was usually the best option. "Did your lot always wear the masks? My...her hood was down because she had been alone in the room, but she still had her mask on".

"_Our _lot. And yes, we rarely removed them unless to sleep or bathe. Rather personal, to look fully upon one's face. Even amongst those closest to you, one would keep it on in most cases. We'd seen one another's faces, but twas still most comfortable for we two to wear masks the majority of the time. Before you ask, yes, the face I currently bear is near identical, save what changes were necessary to blend in with the populace. I have ever been a creature of habit."

"Did you...we ever end up making the larger Nu Mou?"

Hades frowned, eyes distant. "No, other matters demanded our attention. The great keening from the ground was heard not terribly long after that day, and our every waking moment was consumed with investigating the source. Mayhap that is why you remembered this and not other things. One last happy memory."

_[...madness..]_

_[...this..madness..]_

Era clutched at her head, feeling a sight ache, but it was soon to pass. Shaking it, she continued her inquiry. "In the memory, you called me a member of the Convocation. Seeing as I am not a member of your current ranks, I take it I was the fourteenth that the people here speak of. The one that left."

His face grew dark again, though Era had predicted that. "Very insightful. Indeed, you are the fourteenth. You were never replaced, so the seat remains yours to this day. _Empty_. And so we come to the crux of the issue, from which all the apologies you owe spring: **Why**. This I will not tell you, lest you ask. If you remember nothing else, I would see you remember that. Ideally before I fade for good, if you would be so kind", his own tone not kind in the slightest. The hate that laced his voice curiously did not reach his eyes, however.

Whatever it was she had done, he had clearly never forgiven her for it. Era could hazard a guess as to what it was, given the circumstances there wasn't much else it could be, but she did not think he would not accept an apology based on guesswork. Nor did she want to offer one, until she could see for herself that it was warranted.

_[.....this madness..must..end...]_

[My friend!] Hythlodaeus called out in alarm, for Era had started to clutch at her head once more. The pain was not fading now, rather growing worse with each passing second.

"Leave it!" Hades spat, preventing the shade from going to her side, forcing Hythlodaeus to dissipate. He could see it as well; her soul was in disarray, flaring brightly at random intervals. He cared little for the risks, however. If he could not see the resurrection of his people to fruition, if he could never truly walk the streets of Amaurot again, at least, the _very least_, he would have his apology.

_[This madness must end, Hades!]_

_....................................................................._

[How is it madness?!], Hades shouted back. They were outside one of the most recently reconstructed buildings in the aftermath of the star's rescue by Zodiark's power. She had been avoiding him, avoiding all the members of the convocation, but he knew she would want to see the reconstruction progress with her own eyes and so sought her out here.

So much had been sacrificed to bring the world back from the brink that efforts to rebuild were slow at best. Til recently, she had busied herself with wandering the revived lands, recreating plants and animals to restore balance to the world's ecosystem. And to not have to see his tempered soul that so pained her to behold.

She was a pariah, welcomed only by virtue of how fervently she had fought the beasts that had laid waste to their home (from which she yet bore scars), her offer to take the place of a sacrifice on both occasions that the deed had to be done, and by the talent she wielded that had led the Convocation to reject the offers. Her refusal to once again take up her seat of office, her refusal to pay homage to Zodiark, these things alienated her from the remaining survivors. Ungrateful. Cowardly. Irresponsible. All accusations brushed past her seemingly unheard; she would not give.

And so it fell to Hades, her dearest, closest companion, to make her see reason. [It would be a fraction at the worst! A small fraction of all the life that this star will foster, in return for all those we have lost! How can you not want this?]

[Of course I want them back! I want everything back! I want **you** back, above all! But you are a fool to think that it will end at a small fraction, blinded by the spell Zodiark has cast on your soul. Your tempering deafens you to the reality of the situation. Zodiark will take all you have to give, til there is naught left!]

[And again you defame the very reason we may stand here to bicker! Were it not by Zodiark's grace, we would all be long dead! And you knew as much the day you abandoned your post!]

[I did not abandon it willingly. You would not see reason! There had to have been another way, if only you would have helped me find it. The source of the issue itself, if we but could have understood it, we would surely have been able to amend it. One half?! One half of everyone left?! The price was far too high!]

[There was no time! You searched and searched, and still identified no alternative! No viable way by which we might have averted the catastrophe without such loss. And you yet paint us villains]. The betrayal he felt was evident, and broke her heart to hear.

Her face softened at this accusation, the words cutting deep. Reaching for him, she said, voice breaking, [Not villains, never that, never you. Victims. Though he saved us as you claim, he yet has you in his thrall, unable to see any other way forward]. She was holding him now, voice muffled somewhat by his chest upon which her face was pressed.

[Though I miss them dearly, I know not a one would wish to see another sacrificed on their behalf. They did not save us expecting to be revived with the lives of all that came after. They wanted, as we ever have, only to protect our star. What stewards are we if we do so? What right have we to their lives? So too, then, does a parent have the right to sacrifice their children to save their friends?]

She knew her words did not reach him, could not reach him. Zodiark or no, they disagreed, plain and simple. It seemed, for the first time since meeting in childhood, that they had reached an impasse. He could only bear to look to the past, she to the future. The alternative for either was too painful to bear. She would chart a new course, and see him free of his enthrallment, and he would suffer it gladly, for eternity if need be, should it mean the return of their people.

Hades looked down at her in horror, that she would equate his goals to the sacrifice of children. Even in the final days they had not resorted to such things. Raising her face to look at him, he asked, [Is that truly what you think of me?]

[No, Hades. You are ever and always the champion of our people. You take upon yourself every burden, every guilt. That], she said with an odd, somber smile, [is how I see you. I, however, am better suited to the title of villain]. She began to pull away, but Hades held fast to her, fearing the intent behind those words.

[What do you mean by that? In what way are you the villain?], He questioned fiercely, but she merely shook her head, maintaining the odd sad smile. [My friend, do you truly think me so changed you no longer trust me enough to answer?] Hades asked quietly, fearing her response.

Shaking her head again, she replied, [No, no. Hades, you are the _only_ person I trust. Ever have you been, and ever shall you remain, come what may. Tis Zodiark I do not trust, and until the day you are free of him I must be cautious in word and deed. For how can he not know all that you do, bound as you are?]

She reached to remove his mask, as well as her own. Looking him full in the face, she continued, [Know this, my dearest friend, you who knows me better than any other, that everything I do from here on is for your benefit and that of this star. Even should you come to curse my name, I shall never hate you for it. For it was my failure that brought all to this point, no wrongdoing of yours]

And with that, she left, whisked away by a spell she had prepared long before he had even arrived. She had meant to be found, he saw that now, so as to say her piece. He knew then he would not see her again, no matter how thoroughly he searched, until whatever she was plotting came to fruition. His mask that she had been holding clattered to the ground, breaking the heavy silence.

[Why must you be so stubborn?] He bemoaned, throat tight and face hot, fighting back tears.

.............

And see her again he did not. By the time she had brought her plan to bear, she was no more, spent in the summoning of her great and terrible champion. Spent and split and _sundered_.

He watched in horror as Zodiark was struck down, and every conceivable thing was divided many times over. Reduced in all respects, the world made weaker, frail and wanting. All...except for him and two others.

**How**?! How was _this_ better?! How could she have thought this the only alternative, the only way forward? And this was to be to his benefit? This... nightmare...was because of him?

[My friend...] He cried, his anguish immeasurable [whatever have you _done_?!]

_....................................................................._

"Hades", Era croaked, coming to with tears streaming from her eyes. He was already at her side, staring at her intently. His eyes widened a little upon hearing her speak; it was the first time she'd said his true name aloud.

"Another fun trip down memory lane? You seem less weakened from this one. It would seem Hylthodaeus's assessment was incorrect." 

"I remember, Hades. The sundering. But I shouldn't. She was gone, when it happened, she wouldn't have known it went wrong. I saw _your_ memory."

"Went wrong?" His brows furrowed.

"She...she meant only to bind Zodiark, to seal him away so he could no longer feast on aether. To protect the new life from his ravenous hunger. _That_ was what Hydelyn was supposed to do. But she had also a conflicting wish; she wanted to free you from your tempering. Sealing...wouldn't have been enough. So instead Hydelyn's power became to weaken him, and in so doing weaken his hold on your souls. But even that failed." She paused to sob, overwhelmed from sharing in the emotions of two ancient beings. "I saw the last time the two of you spoke. She chose then and there to become the villain, to carry it all on her shoulders. She never dreamed she would end up saddling you with that burden instead. She never wanted that, never wanted you to suffer!"

That was not at all what he was expecting to hear. All of this, an accident? That she could have been so foolhardy...."Now, now do you finally see why things must be put to rights? Why the rejoinings are imperative?" Hades implored, a last attempt to make her agree. But Era shook her head, as her predecessor had so long ago.

"No. Regardless of the result, her chief goal was and is still the preservation of all life upon this star. That includes its reflections, in all their faded glory. And her secondary goal is nearly complete. You are no longer tempered, are you not?" Era's breathing was still strained, but her sobbing had ceased. She was returning to herself. "Nor, I imagine, is Lahabrea. Though I can't say either she or I are thrilled with the method."

"So that's it then. You will stay your course, and we shall fade into oblivion", Hades sighed, resigned. There was no winning, it seemed, neither then nor now. Gone were the days that she heeded him.

"I won't let that happen either", Era said, eyes fiery and fierce. "I will find a way to see that you are remembered at the least, if I can do nothing else. And for that I will need someone to teach me. Happen to know any amiable, unemployed ascians?"

He stared at her, dumbfounded by her gall...and could not help but to laugh at the absurdity. She may have a new face, a new name, a new life...but she had changed not at all.

"Ah, but I've neglected the most important thing!" She exclaimed.

"Oh"?

She looked at him with the utmost sincerity in her eyes. Smiling, she reached for his hands, holding them in her own.

"I'm sorry".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically all of this was written while listening to BSG's soundtrack. Something Dark is Coming, Violence and Variations, Prelude to War, and Allegro are notable mentions.
> 
> From here on it'll get more light-hearted. There's about one more chapter of stuff I've got planned out, and the rest will come with story updates in game. There'll be a lot of references to the main fic this spins off of (Like Era and Cid's relationship) so you may or may not want to give that a peek.


	4. And So They Resume

The trek from the figment of Amaurot was an arduous one. Era's mount of choice, a miniature Ozma that could be stored in her bag and enlarged to rideable size upon channeling aether into it, could still only seat one. Teleportation was not an option given Hades's...condition. He had tried, with his usual air of smugness and superiority, to create a portal of darkness, as he had done so often in the past, only to find that he either no longer possessed the ability due to the loss of his connection to Zodiark, or he simply could no longer manipulate his aether well enough to do so. Though the portal could not normally move physical bodies across the rift of worlds, with Era's so attuned to both it would be no matter to do so.

They had tested the limits of how far he could be from her and still maintain his presence in this realm, finding that he could safely go approximately half a malm away, though feeling increasingly detached from this realm the further he went. This meant he could not simply remain in Amaurot, and Era could not neglect her duties with regard to Eden and the Source. So, they walked. And swam. Hades griping the whole way, disregarding the fact his limitations were the reason for this hassle. Not to mention building his lair at the bottom of the ocean.

Upon reaching shore, Era sought out an Amaro porter and requested two, claiming there was a friend along the route she needed to pick up. The second amaro tethered to the first, they made their way to the Crystarium, with Era again using this mystery friend as an excuse for the two Amaro.

"This isn't going to work forever. We've got to find a solution", Era muttered, voice all but drowned out in the crowd as they made their way to the Pendants, though clear as day to Hades. It seemed that whatever connection bound them did so in such a way as to make each other's intentions plain. Words were a luxury, but a largely unnecessary one. For the ever-scheming Emet-Selch(Era would refer to him solely by title whenever he was up to mischief, which irritated him to no end), her insight was inconvenient to say the least. It did not go so far as mind reading, but rather a sort of feeling, not unlike a hunch you cannot prove but know to be true. Not that it mattered much anyway. His own creation could see and heed him, but with regards to the living it seemed only Era had that ability. He was keen to know if Elidibus would be able to, but much doubted Era would give him the chance to test it.

"I have a proposition, though we will need the privacy of your room to test it." Hades said

"Oh"?

"You won't like it in the slightest", he added with a laugh.

"Oh". Era didn't like half the things he said as it was, and now this one came with a warning.

Adjusting to one another was an odd task. Neither Hades nor Era were as they were in the old days, both warped irreparably by time and circumstance. Though Era knew him best as he was now, seeing the kinder person he once was and feeling as if that were the 'correct' him was quite off-putting.

For Hades, it felt as if she had hardly changed, with as similar as she was to her old self, only to be rudely reminded of the differences whenever Era referenced aspects of her life now. A large adoptive family. A lover. A veritable mountain of friends and comrades, all of whom sought to undo his work. The more she told him, the less he knew her, or so it felt. The connection that bound them seemed the only remnant of the implicit understanding of one another they once shared.

Finally arriving at the Pendants, Emet-Selch cast an amused glance around the homey room. Pots and pans were strewn about the kitchen, a result of Era's most recent culinary experiments. Potting soil coating the floor near the window, by which sat several plants Era was hoping to try and breed back on the Source. The bed was unmade, blankets bundled up in a manner that, while it must be quite cozy to nestle into, looked wholly undignified. Her table and desk were covered in research notes and books pilfered from the library and Ocular(with G'raha's permission, of course), only a handful in any kind of organized stack. It was all so...like Her. The mess that he'd chastised her about for years beyond counting, in an age long past.

Era followed his gaze with some embarrassment. Since Ardbert wasn't exactly around anymore to judge her, and G'raha could never rightly admit he occasionally spied on her, she hadn't bothered to clean unless she knew she'd have guests. With the Scions once more scattered to the wind, such a thing had not happened in some time.

His eyes lingered on one item in particular, a stuffed Nu Mou mammet sitting at the foot of her overlarge bed. A gift from him, though he'd never said anything about it. He'd caught her gazing at it at length in the markets once, though she eventually left without it. It had been a tiny, vain hope of his that she'd been on the verge of a recollection, and so he'd spirited the doll away to her room, leaving it on the table with a cheery yellow bow that he'd wondered might be a giveaway. Evidently it had not been, as she merely got defensive about it.

"What? I can't like cute things? Going to tease me about playing with dolls, are you?"

"Not at all. Tis only fitting you've a fondness for your own creations. Now," he said seriously, sitting on a stool at the table. "As you can see, I am able to interact with objects in a limited fashion. I can sit or lay upon them, but they do not account for my presence. The cushion on this stool has not changed at all". He stood up to reveal that his weight had not dented the cushion in the slightest, as if he had never deigned to sit in the first place. "Likewise, I cannot move objects". He passed a hand through a nearby glass, much the same as Ardbert had. "How then, did I carry you to your room in Amaurot after you collapsed? How did I open the doors, even? Take my hand", he demanded, holding it out. Era did so, and he again reached for the glass with the other, pushing it aside. 

"You can't mean..." Era started, surprised.

He grinned. "It appears my aether is bound to you specifically, as you are the linchpin that allows me to remain here. I am able to access and manipulate it in a limited capacity while near you, and to greater effect while in contact with you. However", he said, summoning tendrils of darkness, yet not opening the portal fully, "I am yet unable to cast any complicated spells, or exert myself overmuch."

"Then we still have no solution"

"Not quite." He tutted, a more mischievous grin forming on his face. "Proximity to you is what allows me access to my aether. Ordinarily, this would be the extent. But you are aware of what ascians are capable of. There is another way."

He was correct. She didn't like this _at all_. "**No**", she said firmly. "Absolutely not". She quickly released his hand, moving away from where he stood as if to give distance both to him and his terrible ideas.

His grin faltered somewhat, obviously irritated at her reaction. "I don't think you have much of a choice, dear hero. You will be needed back on the Source eventually, and as you've so stubbornly chosen to keep me at your side, I must tag along."

He shrugged, sitting once more. "I cannot force you. It takes an immense amount of aether, aether I don't have access to, to force this upon a person. Such was Lahabrea's misfortune. A willing host, however", he said, narrowing his eyes, "Requires next to none. I should be able to open the portal like that".

"Can't you just teach me how?" Era cast about, looking for any alternative.

"Interested in swearing fealty to Zodiark, are we? Elidibus will be thrilled." He said darkly, voice laced heavily with sarcasm. "My _only_ interest in this is practicality, not gallivanting about as the Source's beloved hero. I swear I will do you no harm, nor anything other than open the portal to get us from point A to point B."

_Swear all you like, it's still.... _Era's thoughts turned to Thancred, how he suffered and still suffers because of Lahabrea's possession. What would he say, should he find out? Would it even matter? Would she even have the ability to care?

Era both trusted Hades with her life, and trusted him not at all. Her other's words still held true. [_Hades, you are the only person I trust. Ever have you been, and ever shall you remain, come what may._] So she had said, and she had meant it then. But Era had many people she trusted now, and the Hades of the past and the Hades of the present were entirely different. _He wants the rejoining even now. If I accept, can I really hope he will not use me for his own ends?_ Come what may, the other Era had said. But even this?

Hades sighed, unamused by her wavering. "Have I yet lied to you, Hero? Withheld information, perhaps, but not lied. This cowardice ill befits you."

"I'm not afraid...", She countered quickly and untruthfully, "Anyway, while I understand you're not keen on my current name, why do you insist on calling me 'Hero'? Wouldn't you rather whatever I was called before? What was it, anyway?"

Hades looked surprised at this. "I had been doing so out of habit, actually. But you are changing the subject.."

"Yup, I am. What was my name, then?"

He considered for a moment before responding, brows furrowed. "It is odd you did not hear it in your memories; I would have called after you. Hmmm... No, I think I shall wait before telling you. I have the strangest notion that perhaps she does not want you to know."

"Why... why would she not want me to know? That makes no sense..."

"When you first collapsed, what was it that brought you to? _Your name_. The current one. It would be just like her to want to embrace the life she has now, rather than wallow. It is hers as much as it is yours. She ever looked forward." He tried her name again, but it still did not seem to suit his taste. "Bah, I will just have to get used to it."

He rose from his seat and walked over to the disheveled bed. "Tidy this, would you? I want a nap while you waste time deliberating", he said imperiously, reminding her very much of an impetuous child. Era glared at him while she did so, thinking that she would need to come up with some other kind of arrangement to accommodate him in the future. However close they were or were to become, she wasn't about to share.

She left the room, and strolled about the various walkways of the Pendants. Current situation aside, she really did need to parse out how best to proceed. Anyone she knew would tell her that this whole endeavor was folly, that he couldn't be trusted no matter their past. If anyone were to ask, she didn't think she'd ever be able to put it to words in any way that made sense. Urianger, perhaps, could see some merit in her choices, given steps he'd taken in the past, but not the others.

Perhaps her hesitation was because she didn't fully understand Emet-Selch's motivations. He got the apology he wanted, saw her remember and admit her wrongdoing, and yet still chooses to remain. Out of boredom alone? Out of some desire to see her proved wrong? To see her prove _him_ wrong? Or was all of this some grand charade, an effort to manipulate her and bring forth a rejoining, yet another attempt to see his goals realized. She wondered if he'd actually answer, should she ask.

Era considered also what _she_ wanted. A chance to atone, perhaps. For the Sundering. For killing him. But there was a great deal of blood on her hands she had never gone to such lengths for. So what then? Did she miss, in some odd way, the friendship he and her other self had shared? Was all of this some last ditch, misguided attempt to rekindle it, despite their circumstances?

She shook her head, finding her idle speculation to be less helpful than intended. She knew she had already decided, even as she refused him, to go forward with his suggestion. The fact of the matter was that she had sworn to remember, and for that she needed someone who knew the information she lacked. She swore not to forsake her friends, which included him once upon a time. She could not remain on the First forever, as Elidibus would inevitably be plotting something she would need to thwart. And world-saving aside, she missed Cid dearly. There was little alternative, as every other method involved traversing the lifestream, from which there was no guarantee he would be able to reemerge once more. It was just.... the very thought of being possessed, even for a moment, made her skin crawl. Made her nauseous. Anxious. Afraid. She did not like relinquishing control of herself in the best of situations, to the point she would not even drink alcohol for fear she would lose her senses. How could she calmly, willingly allow this?

She felt presence to her left and, whipping around to face it, saw Hades had ceased his napping. "Your incessant worrying is keeping me awake", he explained. "Fretting, fumbling, fussing, I know not a moment's rest each time you near the room. It's fainter the further you go, but nonetheless irritating." It was phrased as a complaint, but was in actuality a rather thinly veiled expression of concern. _What can I do to put your fears to rest? _

"I apologize, I hadn't meant to keep you up." She sighed, resigned. Moving from the hallway back to her room, away from passersby, she continued, "I have come to the conclusion that, though I am loathe to admit it, you are right. It's the only option I can see." He wore his customary smug smile (_but of course **he** was right_), which she promptly countered. "But not today. I still have business here, and to be frank I'm not keen on this in the _slightest_."

...........

It took a number of days to wrap things up on the first, certainly longer than it ought to have taken. She was stalling and they both knew it. When at last she could stall no longer, she acquiesced. 

"What do I... what should I do?"

"Just stand there. Or sit, whatever puts you most at ease. Your only job is to remain as calm as possible. It is likely you will instinctively oppose the intrusion, but I will need to ask you to promptly squash that reaction. Bear in mind I have not the strength to fight you. You may well harm me if you allow yourself to be overcome with fear." Era sat upon a nearby stool as directed, ears pressed backwards and tail swishing in anxiety. Hades sighed at this display, but made no comment. Placing a palm on her head, he directed, "Stay still." His thumb moved back and forth on her forehead in an almost reassuring motion, and then he was gone. Vanished in what seemed a puff of smoke, though Era had little time to contemplate this, as a sudden assault on her senses commanded her complete attention. Her limbs became heavy, or rather she became unable to move them properly. 

Control was being wrested from her, and though she knew to expect as much, allowing it was near impossible. Every onze of her being rejected the invasion, even as she struggled to calm herself. She tried to think of anything to distract her, anything to reassure herself that this was something she allowed. _I can do this_, she thought, in response to an inquiring, concerned press on her mind... _I don't need....._

_.................................._

_[I don't need your help!] Shouted a young, cloaked boy. He had tripped and taken a nasty tumble, robes covered in mud and the hem torn to reveal a badly scraped knee. [I am perfectly fine, no one asked for your assistance!] He added, voice heavily laden with embarrassment and wounded pride at being seen in such a state. Era, but not Era, was the young girl at whom he was shouting, and she was having none of it. [Oh hush, or you'll end up with an infection or worse. Unlike a certain someone who naps in class, I paid attention when they taught first aid.] _

_Crude though it was, she managed to conjure a clumsy little bucket of water and some soap, as well as a small clean cloth. Ignoring his frenzied protests, she pinned the boy down and began to wash the mud from the wound. She knew it stung, though the boy's mask hid his tears, and so endeavored to be gentle. With the arm she was using to pin him, she made little reassuring motions on his forearm with her thumb. When she had gotten the worst of it cleaned up, she gently dabbed at the wound with the dry part of the cloth, and began to knit it with healing magic. [I won't tell anybody, you know. I know you worry about appearances, Hades. Always trying to act superior, not needing to listen to the teacher, even though you study like a fiend when no one's looking.]_

_Hades startled at this, evidently unaware anyone had seen him doing so. Era but not Era chuckled. [Don't worry, I'm probably the only person who knows. I'm eccentric, apparently, so nobody pays me any mind. Including you, it seems. I might as well be invisible, for the number of times you overlooked me in the library. Or perhaps you were just tired from studying so late into the night.]_

_[What were **you** doing there then?] He asked, still rather taken aback. He always studied very late at the library, both for the privacy and for the quiet._

_[Reading, same as you. I like fairy tails, books about animals, adventure stories, things of that sort. I try to leave at a reasonable hour, but I get so caught up I quite lose track of the time] She finished healing the cut, leaving not so much as a scar behind . [I'm still no good at making robes, so I can't help you much there] She said, looking at his thoroughly disheveled state. [They always come out misshapen or too colorful.... hmmm...I know! You can just say I pushed you! I don't mind to be the bad guy, and nobody knows me well enough to dispute it!]_

_[I can't do that], he griped, brushing off the worst of the mud and conjuring a nice, tidy set of robes. [**I** know you well enough now, and I hate lying outright. You're the furthest thing from a bad guy] He stood, and offered her a hand to help her up as well. [Sorry to have not caught it before, but what's your name, anyway?]_

_..................................._

"Are you alright?" Era heard her own voice ask. She tried to respond, but found she was not able. She was looking at her hands, flexing them, but _she_ wasn't the one doing any of it. "Just think your reply, I'll be able to hear it." Her voice responded again. Hades, she realized. Still in a bit of a stupor from the memory, she thought_ Yes, I'm fine. Thank you._

"I should hope it will be less difficult the next time. Now", he said, looking around the room, "Aside from your bag, is there anything else you'd like to bring? I can't imagine you'd want to do this again so quickly, so it would be best not to forget anything."

Era replied that the bag was sufficient, and Hades nodded out of habit. "Very well then". He stretched out her arm, and began to summon a dark portal. He strained, at first, unaccustomed to this body and the conflicting aethers, but eventually managed it and stepped through. 

They arrived at The Chrysalis, a great void in which several dark crystal pedestals floated. Era had been here once before, chasing Nabriales. She became nervous at the sight, before Hades reassured her they were only here temporarily. He didn't mean to linger, for it would not do for Elidibus to find her here. It was simply how the portals worked; all connected here. It was possible to bypass it and go directly to one's desired destination, but he currently lacked the control necessary to do so. Sensing she had questions, he assured her he'd answer once they were away, and opened yet another portal, arriving a little ways from Mor Dhona as previously agreed. Safely on the Source, he released his hold on her, separating them.

Era staggered slightly, but righted herself quickly. As they made toward the Rising Stones, she thanked him for his help, much to his surprise.

"I don't believe I've ever received _thanks _ for possessing someone", he laughed, full knowing that wasn't what she'd meant.

Era stuck her tongue out at him. "Keep that up, and I'll never thank you again. No one asked for your assistance." She said, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I wanted to touch on something I'm not seeing a whole lot of: the fact that both Emet-Selch and the WoL are drastically different people. Time and deeds change a person, and they both have been altered far beyond the people they were back in Amaurot.
> 
> So, in light of being different while also retaining some semblance of who they used to be, how then do they proceed? Do they attempt to find new common ground, to rebuild what was lost? Or, in the face of it all, is there any point in doing so? 
> 
> Can they still trust one another, with such different goals?


	5. Chapter 5

"Most impressive". Hythlodaeus could scarcely contain his awe as his companion's eldritch form began to revert to the one more familiar. He clapped softly, earning a glare from Hades as the latter readjusted his mask, which had gone slightly askew in the confrontation with the Phoenix _(the poor soul)._

"One lost soul returned to the Underworld, as requested. Now", Hades said tersely _(my, he is in rather a bad mood),_ "if there was nothing else..?"

Hythlodaeus merely grinned, looking like a mischievous cat, much to Hades's chagrin. "Not _quite_. I must thank you for your assistance in this matter; now that it is dealt with we both have the free time we previously lacked. The matter of your recent appointment, and your regaling our dear friend with the details, yet remains" _( :3 )_

"And I have already told you no! There is no need.."

"Now now, I think you're forgetting who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Wears the...**what**?! What does that even _mean_, firstly. And you don't wear pants! None of us do!" Hades's voice rose both in volume and shrillness as his simultaneous anger and confusion mounted. Why in the world were they friends?

"On the contrary", Hythlodaeus countered, raising his hemline enough to display his trousers. "I am nothing if not the pinnacle of fashion."

"And an incorrigible thief", rang an amused voice from the doorway. A robed woman, dressed identically to Hythlodaeus barring the color of her mask, which was black, and the mess of white hair that peeked out over it, made her way toward the pair. "We came up with that joke together, and here you are using it without me!"

"We had observed", she began, turning to Hades, who had been stunned to silence by her arrival, "that manual laborers in a nearby city forgo traditional robes in favor of clothing easier to work in. Namely pants. These workers were generally in a position of authority over those around them, thus the 'one who wears the pants' is the boss." She grinned, brushing ash off his shoulder. "Now, I believe Hythlodaeus said you had something important to tell me?"

"Y..yes," Hades muttered, thoroughly defeated. Hythlodaeus must have contacted her while he was occupied with the dammned bird.

It was impossible to stay mad while she was around. Though not born of the same parents, she was to him as a precious baby sister (though only by 80 or so years). He however was loathe to admit such a thing, particularly around someone as smug as Hythlodaeus. Something the aforementioned made use of often to harass him.

"I'm excited to hear, though preferably in a more pleasant locale. The park, perhaps? Shall we?" His dearest friend, his family, said as she offered an arm to both men.

It wouldn't be so bad to receive a little congratulations, Hades admitted to himself, taking her arm as they walked out of the building, regaling his friends with the story behind his appointment to the office of Emet Selch.


End file.
